A New Start
by IsabelaSofia28
Summary: This is my version of Boys Over Flowers, Jan-Di and Ga Eul are rich and famous and so are the F4, when Jan-Di and Ga Eul are accepted into Shinhwa High, their lives are turned upside-down.
1. Chapter 1

**MAIN CHARACTERS**

**Geum Jan-Di**

Born in Incheon, South Korea, 19th Jan 1995, however she speaks English to her mom and Spanish to her dad which at first surprises everyone apart for Ga Eul.

Best friends with Chu Ga Eul since Pre-School (U.S.A Kindergarten).

Gets a scholarship into Shinhwa High School and Shinhwa University due to an exceptional talent in Mathematics and Gymnastics.

Falls in love with Gu Jun Pyo and Yoon Ji Hoo at the same time.

Almost as wealthy as the F4, and she also shares a mansion with Chu Ga Eul.

**Chu Ga Eul**

Born in Incheon, South Korea, 8th April 1995, as well as Jan-Di she can speak many languages fluently including accents. All of them are Korean, English, Spanish, Italian, Mandarin, French and Portuguese. But she only speaks Spanish to her mom and French to her dad.

Best friends with Geum Jan-Di since Pre-School.

Gets a scholarship into Shinhwa High School and Shinhwa University due to an exceptional talent for languages, singing, dance and Science.

Falls in love with Yi Jeong.

Almost as wealthy as the F4, and she also shares a mansion with Geum Jan-Di.

**F4**

**Gu Jun Pyo**

Born in Seoul City, South Korea, 15th May 1994

Best friends with all of the F4 (Ji Hoo, Yi Jeong and Woo Bin).

Richest man in South Korea and heir to Shinhwa Group, the largest company in South Korea.

Falls in love with Geum Jan-Di.

**Yoon Ji Hoo**

Born in Gwangju, South Korea, 12th Sept 1994

Best friends with all of the F4.

Grandson of the former President of South Korea (Yoon Seok-Young)

Is originally in love with Min Seo-Hyun

**So Yi Jeong**

Born in Seoul City, South Korea, 13th Oct 1994. Best friends with the F4 and is known as F4's Casanova, he is a skilled potter and his family owns the biggest art museum in the country. He ends up falling in love with Ga Eul.

**Song Woo Bin**

Born in Seoul City, 28th Aug 1994. Best friends with the F4 and is known as F4's Don Juan, His family runs a large successful construction company, and has important connections to an underground organization later admitted by Woo Bin to be the mafia. He falls in love with Jae Kyung.


	2. Chapter 2 The Call From Shinhwa

A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH BOYS BEFORE FLOWERS OR ANY KDRAMAS IN GENERAL, I wish I did, though. P.S. Thank you guys for all the positive comments on my character introduction. Saranghamnida 3

Chapter One

_Nan nappun gijibae, na-nan nappun gijibae, nan nappun gijibae, where all my bad girls at?_

Jan-Di's phone blared next to her on her desk, she picked it up to see that is was an unknown number.

"Ya, Jan-Di unnie, who is it?" Her best friend Ga Eul asked.

"I don't know," she replied, "Eoboseyo?"

"Eoboseyo, is this Miss Geum Jan-Di?"

"Ne, who is this, may I ask?"

"This is Kang Jae-Hyuk, Principle of Shinhwa High School."

_Shinhwa High School?_

"Um, why are you calling me, there must be some mistake-"

"Oh, there is no mistake, I would like to congratulate you and Miss Chu Ga Eul for getting a full scholarship into our school."

Jan-Di looked over at Ga Eul, speechless.

"Wae? We haven't done anything."

"Of course you haven't, you, Miss Geum Jan-Di are accepted due to your talents in Mathematics and Gymnastics. Miss Chu Ga Eul has been accepted due to her talents in languages, dance, singing and Science."

"Thank you very much Mr. Kang, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"It is my pleasure, Miss Geum." He then hung up.

"Unnie, who was that, what happened?" Ga Eul looked very worried.

"We got accepted into Shinhwa High School." Jan-Di replied, looking dazed.

"SHINHWA HIGH SCHOOL!?" Ga Eul screamed. "How the hell did that happen?!"

"I got a Gymnastics and Mathematics Scholarship, and you got a Language, Dance, Singing and Science Scholarship."

"O-mo! Do our parents know?" Ga Eul asked worriedly.

"Would they care?" Jan-Di said carelessly, her parents were in France modelling, whilst Ga Eul's where in America, designing the newest edition to their company.

_-ONE WEEK LATER-_

"Unnie! Unnie! Come look at this!" Jan-Di heard Ga Eul scream from the bottom floor of their mansion.

"What?!" Jan-Di yelled back agitatedly.

"Our uniforms are here, and some other things as well!"

At the front door of their mansion, there was a massive cardboard box, there was a large letter on the front:

_Dear Miss Geum Jan-Di and Miss Chu Ga Eul,_

_In this box contains two of each of these items:_

_School blazer with Shinhwa emblem, purple and red checkered skirt, 2 pairs of black Vans© and school socks/tights._

_Geum Jan-Di:_

_1 Samsung Galaxy Note III_

_1 Professional Mathematics Set_

_1 Gymnastics Leotard + Free Gym Pass for all semesters_

_1 Gold Credit Card._

_Chu Ga Eul:_

_1 Samsung Galaxy Note III_

_1 3-inch Dance High-Heeled Shoes +Professional Nike Dance Trainers_

_1 Professional Science Set_

_1 Free Dance Hall + Gym Pass for all semesters_

_1 Gold Credit Card_

Jan-Di and Ga Eul read the list and stared at it, this school had given them all of this for free.

"U-u-unnie, when do we start?" Ga Eul stuttered, still shocked at the schools generosity.

Jan-Di looked at the letter, then she took a sharp breath and gulped.

"In three days." Jan-Di breathed. They were about to go to the best school in all of South Korea, but little did they know that this school would change their lives forever.


	3. Author's Note

Hi guys, Annyong, Hola and Bonjour!

This is just an author's note, I just wanted to say sorry for taking long on the 2nd Chapter, I'm suffering from serious writers block here.

Anyways, I also wanted to tell you a few things about the story. The romance is going to be between Jan-Di and Ji-Hoo, and there may be a SoEul thing in there (wink wink).

Oh yeah, and also

**HAPPY NEW YEAR PEOPLE! **

I hope you all had a great Christmas and New Year, tell me what you got and also, who else loved TVXQ's new single – Something, OMG IT IS SOOOOOO GOOD, and I also can't wait for SNSD's new single. HYOYEON IS MY MOST ULTIMATE BIAS OF ALL TIME!

Byeeeeeeee


End file.
